Snow Biz
|hint = Unlock a new path by earning the red gem elsewhere. |relictimes = : 1:31.00 : 1:09.82 : 0:51.97 |developertime = 0:45.57 |prev = Crash Dash |next = Air Crash }}Snow Biz (ゆきやまに えんばん！？ lit. Disks on the Snow Mountain!? in Japanese) is the sixth level and is the first level of the second warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second game. It is the second snow/ice level in the game. Getting this stage's clear gem will require the red gem from the first snow/ice level, Snow Go, as nearly half of the crates here are found on the red gem route. The final section of this level introduces rolling stone wheel obstacles for Crash to avoid, just like in Jungle Rollers and Rolling Stones from the first Crash game. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron (gem path only) *Arrow Crate - wooden (gem path only) *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate (gem path only) *! Crate (gem path and bonus round only) *Iron Crate (gem path and bonus round only) *Locked Crate (gem path only) *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate (gem path only) *Outline Crate (gem path and bonus round only) *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count * Seals: 11 * Penguins: 3 ** Sliding Penguins: 6 * Porcupines: 8 * Log Crushers: 5 * Rock Crushers: 7 * Icicles: 9 * Rolling Stones: 6 Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: 2 *TNT Crates: 13 (8 in red gem route, 2 in bonus) *Nitro Crates: 10 (10 in red gem route) *Other Crates: 109 (16 in bonus, 43 in red gem route) Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 9 Snow Biz-0 Snow Biz - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part #8)|left|The Sixth Level Crash Bandicoot 2 - "Snow Biz" 100% Clear Gem and All Boxes (PS4 N Sane Trilogy)|The Sixth Level Remastered Crash Bandicoot 2 - Snow Biz Platinum Relic-1512774556 Gallery Sliding_Penquins.jpg|These penguins are sliding away, right towards Crash. sb1.png sb3.png sb4.png sb5.png sb6.png sb7.png sb8.png sb9.png SnowBiz.png sb10.png sb11.png sb12.png sb13.png snow biz level icon.png|The level icon from the load/save screen. Snow Biz Remastered.png|Remastered level. Snow Biz.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen 06_SaveSlotImages_SnowBiz.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *Don't touch the hedgehogs when they get angry. Wait a moment. *Oh, in Rainy Jungle, body press on the face mark, you can go to the secret path. *In any stage, if you break all the boxes, you'll get a diamond. It's perfect! Trivia *This is one just of two levels in the entire series (along with Hang Eight) where the player is not rewarded a clear gem for completing its coloured gem path, even though the route contains boxes. This is unlike in Warped, where the player always receives a clear gem, regardless of whether the coloured gem route contains boxes or not. *This level's name is a blatantly obvious pun on the term "show biz", which is short for "show business", a term pertaining to the entertainment industry. *Whereas Snow Go features endless streams of seals sliding down the slopes, Snow Biz features penguins in the same role. *This is one of five levels in this game where, after completing the Bonus Round, it is possible to die before the game is finished adding the bonus round crates to the crate total. This causes a glitch where it is possible to get credited with breaking more crates than there are in the level. The other levels in this game where this is possible are Diggin' It, Cold Hard Crash, Bee-Having, and Night Fight. In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, this is possible in Sphynxinator and Flaming Passion. *Occasionally, the last wumpa fruit in the trail leading to the Bonus Round does not register. The game switches to the bonus mode as it is collected so it is not regarded by either the normal wumpa counter or the bonus counter. *The N. Sane Trilogy adds an extra crate to the level, which located on the Red Gem Path and is typically out of sight to the player. It is destroyed by the TNT Crate which triggers the ! Crate. **The layout of these crates in the original is a stack of three floating TNT Crates with a ! Crate on top, the remake instead has two TNT Crates with two Basic Crates above and then topped with the ! Crate. *In the original game, this level contained a life at the end of the sideways section that can be obtained by jumping off the downhill ice. However, in the N. Sane Trilogy, this was removed. es:Snow Biz fr:Snow Biz it:Snow Biz pt-br:Snow Biz ru:Snow Biz Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Snow/Ice Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels that Require Gems Category:Levels with Gem Paths